La isla
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando el fuego le mostró el futuro, la vieja Dada supo que debía hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a los todos. Incluso sacrificar aquello que amaba. Para el reto "Lugares Mágicos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**LA ISLA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp. _

_Esta historia participa en el reto__** "Lugares Mágicos" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

**1**

**La visión**

_**Triángulo de las Bermudas. Año 2012**_

El mar estaba en calma esa noche. Ni una sola nube cubría un firmamento repleto de estrellas y la luna creciente se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo. El suave ronroneo del agua acariciando la arena blanca de la playa podría haber sumido a Yejide en un poderoso letargo, pero la voz de Dada la mantenía alerta.

Yejide sólo era una niña cuando Babatunde, el antiguo líder de la comunidad, falleció. Aún así, recordaba sus gestos teatrales y sus gritos exacerbados mientras llevaba a cabo los rituales mágicos en honor a los antiguos dioses. Dada, en cambio, era infinitamente más discreta.

Era muy anciana. En cierta ocasión, uno de los aprendices le preguntó su edad y recibió a cambio un hechizo que transformó su boca en pico durante una semana. Yejide se había reído, consciente como nadie de la imprudencia de aquel pobre chico. Porque Dada no sólo era la autoridad mágica del poblado y la principal maestra de los jóvenes e inexpertos brujos. También era su bisabuela y a esas alturas debía tener casi un siglo de vida a sus espaldas.

Dada era bajita y bastante fibrosa. Pese al inexorable paso del tiempo, conservaba gran parte de la vitalidad y la agilidad de su juventud. Tenía la piel muy oscura y arrugada y los ojos grandes y negros como la más envolvente oscuridad. Durante muchos años había lucido una dentadura de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, pero ya había perdido gran parte de ellos. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su largo y rizado pelo blanco, un cabello que antaño fue moreno y que mantenía intacta su belleza.

Todos los brujos que formaban parte de la comunidad sabían que era la más poderosa entre ellos. Durante años, el único capaz de vencerla en un duelo mágico fue el propio Babatunde, así que a nadie le extrañó que le sucediera en las labores de gobierno y protección de la isla.

Esa noche estaba centrada en una tarea muy importante. No todos podía leer el fuego, pero Dada siempre tuvo un talento especial para ello. La misión que tantos siglos antes llevó hasta allí a sus antepasados era de vital importancia y por ello Dada siempre consultaba las llamas en busca de amenazas y peligros. En más de una ocasión, anticiparse a los acontecimientos les había salvado del desastre.

Dada estaba en pie frente a la hoguera, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos hacia abajo. La mayoría de los magos y brujas del poblado utilizaban una varita, principalmente influenciados por los brujos europeos y americanos que acostumbraban a visitarles. A Dada, sin embargo, nunca le había hecho falta. Yejide sabía que era algo excepcional que un mago pudiera canalizar la magia sin un instrumento que le ayudara a conseguirlo y sólo por eso la admiraba tanto.

La observó fijamente mientras llevaba a cabo el ritual. Sentados alrededor del fuego, otros tres brujos aguardaban en silencio, cada uno ubicado en un punto cardinal. Yejide estaba sola, de pie a una distancia prudencial. Aunque el poblado estaba un tanto alejado, escondido de ojos indiscretos gracias a una vegetación abundante y frondosa, casi pudo oír las risas de los más pequeños.

Allí vivían ochenta y siete personas. Todos eran brujos y todos compartían la misma misión: proteger la isla. Ese lugar era un epicentro de las líneas telúricas del planeta. Desde allí, surgían portales mágicos capaces de conducir a los hombres, brujos o muggles, al lugar que desearan. Terrenal o no. Y precisamente ahí residía el problema.

A lo largo de los siglos, eran muchos los que viajaron hasta allí en busca de la inmortalidad. Decenas de insensatos que pensaron que jugar con la muerte era una buena idea y que estuvieron a punto de hacer que la delgada línea que separa el mundo de los muertos del de los vivos se rompiera. La avaricia y la sinrazón humanas no conocían límites y su pueblo llegó allí con el único objetivo de proteger a unos y a otros.

Los viejos contaban historias de tiempos muy antiguos. Decían que sus antepasados vivieron durante siglos en las costas de África y que desde allí podía verse la antigua Atlántida, poseedora de todo el conocimiento que los hombres alguna vez habían atesorado y antecesores de todos los brujos que poblaban la Tierra. Decían que ellos les otorgaron el don de la magia y que durante generaciones compartieron sus secretos, convirtiéndolos así en los elegidos.

Sin embargo, la Atlántida desapareció un día. No había certezas al respecto, pero algunos viejos decían que simplemente se habían cansado de la mezquindad humana y se habían ocultado a ojos de todos. Herederos de sus secretos incluidos. Los muggles creían que se había hundido en el océano arrastrando consigo todos sus misterios, pero los viejos afirmaban que estaba justo donde siempre había estado y que sólo los más afortunados podrían redescubrirla.

Muchos intentaron utilizar la isla para llegar hasta allí y todos habían fracasado. Los niños continuamente preguntaban a personas como Dada o Babatunde si conocían la forma de ir al continente perdido, ignorantes de que la realidad era un tanto desalentadora. Por más que los viejos insistieran, la Atlántida posiblemente no era más que una leyenda.

Lo que Yejide tenía muy claro era que la isla era un portal al otro mundo. Había quién llamaba a lugares como ese "puertas del infierno" y, aunque exagerado, era un término que bien podría utilizarse si algún desquiciado se saliera con la suya en el futuro.

Se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando Dada gritó. No era nada habitual en ella y, preocupada, dio dos pasos adelante. Vio cómo los otros brujos alzaban la cabeza para mirarla y se estremeció cuando vio su rostro a través de las llamas. Cuando la miró, Yejide supo que había visto algo horrible.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Amadi, el cazador más efectivo del poblado, se puso en pie. No solía romperse el círculo antes de terminar el ritual, pero sin duda él había visto en la anciana lo mismo que Yejide.

Dada le ignoró. Se alejó de la hoguera y, haciendo grandes aspavientos, llamó a su bisnieta.

—Vente, niña. Quiero dar una vuelta.

—Pero Dada, aún no…

—¡Sin protestas! ¡Vamos!

Yejide compartió una mirada consternada con los otros brujos y obedeció. No era bueno desobedecer a la anciana. Con los años, su mal carácter había empeorado y no le gustaba que la contrariaran. A veces, se preguntaba cómo podían aguantarla los demás.

En cuanto estuvo junto a ella, Dada se le agarró al brazo y comenzó a andar. Aunque le costaba pasear por la arena, por el momento nadie había sido capaz de convencerla para que usara bastón.

—¿Qué has visto? —Preguntó, incapaz de soportar el terco silencio de la anciana. Dada miró hacia atrás y sólo habló cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

—¿Te he hablado de tu bisabuelo alguna vez?

Yejide entornó los ojos, un tanto confusa. En ningún caso se había esperado un comentario como ese.

—Era un hombre muy guapo. Un brujo inglés con un vocabulario horrible y la piel más blanca que he visto nunca. Se llamaba Alfred.

Yejide asintió. Había escuchado esa historia en numerosas ocasiones y no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—Estaba un poco flaco, eso sí. Y tenía el estómago delicado. La primera vez que le ofrecí agua de coco, se puso a vomitar como un tonto —Dada se rió al recordar y fue consciente del ceño fruncido de su bisnieta. Lo jóvenes eran muy impacientes y esa muchachita tendría que aguantarse—. Era altísimo, eso sí. Y por eso vosotros habéis salido así, porque obviamente no es por mí.

—La abuela guarda fotografías de vosotros juntos. Sé muy bien cómo era.

—Tenía los brazos larguísimos…

—Dada —Yejide la interrumpió, ansiosa por saber lo que había pasado durante el ritual mágico—. ¿Qué has visto?

La bruja la miró con reproche un instante y después se fijó en la luna. Le encantaba la luna.

—He visto al padre de tu hija. La que nos salvará a todos.

* * *

**2**

**El deber**

—Si prometes portarte bien, dejaré que vengas a cazar conmigo.

Yejide alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada. Amadi estaba frente a ella, aferrando firmemente la brillante varita que adquirió durante su viaje de iniciación a Sudáfrica. Era un hombre de estatura media, ancho de hombros y de complexión atlética. Aunque muchas jóvenes de su edad lo consideraban mayor, a Yejide siempre le pareció atractivo. Tenía ya casi cuarenta años y había encontrado su lugar en la comunidad mucho tiempo atrás.

Desde muy niño tuvo claro que quería ser cazador. Cuando perseguía a algún animal, era capaz de camuflarse entre la vegetación tal y como lo haría un camaleón. También era silencioso y ágil, así que no acostumbraba a regresar con las manos vacías. Por norma general, prefería trabajar solo pero si alguna vez llevaba compañía, Yejide nunca iba con él porque, podía ser muchas cosas, pero sigilosa no lo era en absoluto.

Yejide envidiaba a Amadi. Había hecho su viaje de iniciación tres años antes y, aunque muchos jóvenes decidían su futuro después de ese importante acontecimiento, ella fue incapaz de hacerlo. No sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería quedarse en la isla o seguir el ejemplo de los que habían decidido marcharse.

Suspiró, lamentando que esa situación hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Ahora tenía muy claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Y tal vez a la Yejide del día anterior le hubiera gustado unir su destino al de Amadi el Cazador, pero la de hoy tenía otros planes que cumplir. Se trataba del deber de proteger la isla y eso era más importante que los deseos personales de un solo individuo.

Era obvio que Amadi sólo pretendía bromear, pero sus palabras supusieron para ella un arañazo en el corazón. Miró al hombre fijamente y comprendió que hubiera sido un buen compañero y un buen padre. Incluso Dada hubiera aprobado su unión pese a las viejas costumbres.

Cuando los primeros pobladores llegaron a la isla, tan solo podían interactuar entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo, todos terminaron por estar emparentados y uno de los líderes se dio cuenta de que su sangre y su magia comenzaba a debilitarse. No supieron ponerle un nombre entonces, pero sí supieron encontrar una solución para el problema. De ello dependía su supervivencia.

Dada dijo una vez que sólo siguieron los designios del fuego. Comprendieron que la única forma de renovar su poder y de sobrevivir al tiempo era mezclando su sangre con la sangre de los de fuera. Eran las mujeres las que escogían a sus compañeros. Algunas se enamoraban y de cuando en cuando pululaban por la isla individuos que nada tenían que ver con su pueblo ancestral, pero la mayoría se tomaba el asunto como algo más práctico.

Yejide sabía que su madre fue de las segundas. Su padre fue un marroquí que vino a la isla sobre una alfombra voladora y que se marchó tan rápido como llegó. Cuando Yejide cumplió quince años y le tocó la hora de realizar su viaje de iniciación, siguió la vieja costumbre de sus vecinos y marchó a Marruecos. Durante seis meses, aprendió a vivir fuera de la isla, pero no llegó a conocer a su padre. Sabía que Amadi sí lo había hecho y que aún mantenía el contacto con el resto de sus familiares.

Si hubiera querido unir su vida a la de Amadi, nadie hubiera protestado. Si sus magias se mezclaron alguna vez, hacía ya mucho de ello. Sus hipotéticos hijos hubieran crecido fuertes y sanos e incluso podrían haber llegado a ser los líderes de la comunidad. Pero la realidad era muy distinta y debía aceptarla cuanto antes. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que Amadi buscara a alguien más. Si pretendiera conservarlo a su lado, sería una gran egoísta.

—Te espantaría a todas las presas —Comentó mientras la desazón invadía todo su ser.

—Y te reirías por ello —Amadi se sentó a su lado sin esperar invitación—. Reconozco que tu risa puede ser molesta a veces, pero la prefiero a lo que veo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué ves?

—A una joven más anciana que la vieja Dada.

Yejide esbozó una sonrisa triste. Sí. Se sentía vieja, como si el mundo se hubiera caído sobre sus hombros y la estuviera asfixiando lentamente sin que pudiera hacer nada por escapar.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos días.

—Desde que Dada leyó el fuego.

Amadi nunca le pareció un hombre demasiado perspicaz, aunque era evidente que la había estado observando. Ese hecho, lejos de producirle la calidez de antaño, le provocó ganas de llorar.

—No podemos escapar de nuestro destino, Amadi.

—¿Acaso vio el tuyo? —Yejide sólo se encogió de hombros—. No siempre hay que hacer caso del fuego. No si te angustia hasta el extremo de perder la sonrisa.

—Hay cosas más importantes, pero no te las puedo decir. Se lo prometí a Dada.

Él comprendió. Sólo existía una cosa más importante que la felicidad humana y ni siquiera él podía luchar contra ello.

—Entonces, ¿debo cazar yo solo?

Yejide apretó los dientes. No quería decirlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Yo buscaría una compañía más adecuada que la mía. Alguien que no te espante las presas.

Amadi no movió un músculo durante un largo rato. La joven podía sentir todo su cuerpo en tensión y supo que no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno. Sólo esperaba que hiciera lo correcto porque cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se sentía un poco más débil. Finalmente, el brujo se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente. El primer contacto íntimo que se producía entre ellos.

—Algunas veces querría apagar el fuego y cubrirlo de tierra para que no prendiera jamás.

Yejide sonrió.

—Yo también.

Sólo derramó unas lágrimas cuando él se hubo alejado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**3**

**El barco**

El día que el barco llegó, cayó una pequeña tormenta. Yejide se dijo que era un mensaje de los ancestros advirtiéndole de que, a partir de ese día, todo en su vida serían lágrimas y tristeza.

Todos en la isla conocían al capitán Pinzón. Les visitaba dos o tres veces al año y, aunque muchos hombres en su situación hubieran considerado que ya no era necesario, siempre pedía permiso para usar el portal rumbo a la Antártida, el Triángulo del Diablo o cualquier otro destino en el que dar caza a sus criaturas marinas.

A Yejide no le caía bien. Otros visitantes se mostraban amables y conversaban con los ancianos o jugaban con los niños, pero él nunca perdía el tiempo con cosas como aquella. Llegaba a la isla en una pequeña barca de remos, acompañado de un par de oficiales, y de inmediato solicitaba permiso para hablar con Dada. Y una vez obtenido el permiso, trámite que normalmente no duraba más de una hora, se marchaba por donde había venido.

Dada le dijo una vez que al capitán Pinzón no le interesaba dejarse engañar por las mujeres de la isla. Decía que usaban a los hombres con fines meramente reproductivos y que él no era ni quería ser el semental de nadie. A Yejide le ofendieron muchísimo esas palabras, pero a Dada le hacían mucha gracia. Después de todo, tenía su parte de razón.

Yejide suspiró. Eso era lo que iba a hacer ella. Iba a usar a un hombre para salvar a todos los demás. En las últimas semanas se había repetido hasta la extenuación que solamente estaba cumpliendo con su deber, pero era difícil no escuchar los gritos de su conciencia.

Dada no quiso decirle quién era él. Aunque había visto su rostro en el fuego, se había cuidado de describírselo porque, según ella, lo reconocería de inmediato.

Estaba en pie junto al muelle. El mar se revolvía con furia y el viento parecía querer arrancar de cuajo unas palmeras que proporcionaban unos cocos de gran valor alimenticio. Y mágico, siempre y cuando se utilizaran debidamente. El barco estaba bastante lejos de la isla y apenas podía distinguirse allá en el horizonte. Algunas veces se acercaba un poco más, pero el mal tiempo lo impedía en esa ocasión.

—Hoy es el día.

La voz de Dada le pareció irreal. Yejide se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño y no giró la cabeza para mirar a su bisabuela. El barco era lo único que le interesaba. A esas alturas, un bote se aproximaba al muelle movido por remos que golpeaban el mar con ayuda mágica. La lluvia había dado una tregua, pero la tormenta seguía agitándolo todo a su alrededor.

Yejide tuvo un escalofrío mientras sentía un repentino rencor hacia Dada. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, que solamente leía el fuego y que no podía influir en el destino, pero no podía evitar pensar que nada de eso estaría ocurriendo si no fuera por sus visiones. Sin ellas, podría haber pasado esa tormenta oculta en alguna cueva, junto a Amadi. Tal vez se hubiera armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos y descubrir que él también quería ser su compañero.

—Siento que ya vienen hacia aquí.

—¿Él también?

—Sí, niña. Él también.

Pese a todo, Yejide sentía curiosidad. Puesto que debía hacer aquello, esperaba que al menos el hombre mereciera la pena. Después de todo, sería el padre de su hija. No quería que fuera como su abuelo, aquel del que nunca hablaban pero que causó un gran mal muchos años atrás.

—¿Sabes cómo es?

—Sí.

—¿Y no me dirás nada? Pronto llegará a la isla. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

—No seas impaciente, Yejide.

—Solamente quiero saber… —La joven se interrumpió, consciente de que insistir sería una pérdida de tiempo—. ¿Ha venido antes? —Dada apretó los labios—. ¿Tampoco puedes decirme eso?

—No, niña. Es la primera vez que viene a la isla.

—Entonces sí que le reconoceré de inmediato. Pinzón siempre se hace acompañar por los mismos.

Dada asintió. Entendía que su bisnieta se viera sacudida por multitud de emociones y realmente sentía compasión por ella. Cuando el fuego le mostró el futuro, gritó de espanto. Muchas veces había visto cosas terribles, pero nunca antes había querido cambiarlo todo. A Yejide no le esperaba un buen porvenir. Ni siquiera le había contado todo lo que vio. Era demasiado espantoso incluso para una bruja experimentada como ella.

¡Demonios! Era su sangre, su magia, su vida. Y sobre ella se cernían fuerzas terribles contra las que no se podía luchar.

—Dada. No sé si quiero hacerlo —Tenía que decirlo. Sabía que no era lo adecuado, pero debía hacerlo—. Muchos han ignorado al fuego antes y no ha pasado nada. Y tú siempre dices que cada uno es libre de labrar su destino.

La anciana, que hasta entonces había estado mirando a su bisnieta, dirigió su mirada hacia el barco.

—Lo siento, hija. No hay marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué? —Yejide se encaró con ella. Estaba furiosa. Llevaba semanas intentando asumir la situación, mostrándose tranquila y decidida, pero ya no podía más. De haber podido, hubiera salido de la isla volando en una de esas escobas que siempre había querido montar pero que nunca llegó a tener a su alcance—. Tengo derecho a decidir por mí misma. ¿Acaso no es lo más importante? Todo brujo, hombre o mujer, tiene derecho a decidir su futuro independientemente de lo que digan los demás. Tú lo has dicho muchas veces.

—Sé lo que he dicho, Yejide. Pero también te he dicho muchas veces que hay una cosa más importante que eso.

La isla. Proteger el portal y controlar la magia presente en cada uno de sus rincones. Evitar que algún estúpido ambicioso desatara un infierno que, una vez libre, no podría volver a contenerse.

Los niños de la isla comenzaban a ser instruidos desde los cinco años. Desde ese momento, aprendían a ser fuertes y a valerse por sí mismos. Yejide había dejado de ser niña mucho tiempo atrás y durante su viaje de iniciación había sido capaz de demostrar su fortaleza y su independencia, pero no estaba preparada para oponerse a algo tan grande. Debía resignarse como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Debía dejar de ser una niña llorona y asustada y asumir su papel de la mujer que acepta cumplir con su obligación sin poner excusas.

—Veo la barca.

Y era verdad. Allí estaban. En menos de cinco minutos, llegarían al puerto. Dada, quien era mucho más baja que ella, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo flaco y arrugado, y le transmitió todo su apoyo. Iba a necesitarlo. Ese día y durante los próximos nueve meses.

—Algún día, todos en este mundo te agradeceremos lo que estás haciendo, Yejide. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

La joven hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza.

Ya estaba hecho.

* * *

**4**

**La niña**

Amadi cavaba la tumba con sus propias manos. Apenas notaba las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas porque estaba demasiado furioso. Cada vez que arrojaba la tierra lejos de él, liberaba un gruñido roto. La ira se mezclaba con la impotencia y el dolor. No era capaz de poner en orden las emociones que invadían su cabeza y tampoco podía evitar que el agujero de su corazón creciera cada vez más.

Amadi nunca se había enamorado. Era el cazador más talentoso en generaciones y su magia era tan poderosa que estaba llamado a sustituir a la vieja Dada algún día. Toda su vida la había dedicado a engrandecerse como mago y a servir a su gente y jamás había permitido que los asuntos románticos le distrajeran, hasta que Yejide se hizo mujer y le robó un trocito de su alma.

Había sido una niña talentosa, enérgica y espontánea. Sólo necesitaba sonreír para librarse de los castigos y era condenadamente lista. Amadi, que a veces enseñaba a los aprendices encantamientos para ocultarse en la selva, siempre supo que estaba destinada a grandes cosas. Sin embargo, cuando creció se mostró perdida e incapaz de tomar decisiones respecto a su futuro.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Amadi se dejó conquistar por ella. No sólo era hermosa. Era una mujer inteligente, poderosa y generosa. Su buen humor era contagioso y siempre se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran bien. Pese a no saber qué hacer, ayudaba a los demás. Era enérgica y vital y Amadi no entendía cómo era posible que su destino brillante hubiera terminado así.

Escuchó el llanto del bebé. Cuando el parto empezó, se apostó frente a la puerta de la casa de la vieja Dada y no se movió hasta que no escuchó berrear a esa maldita criatura. No tuvo ocasión de decírselo, pero estaba dispuesto a cuidar del bebé de Yejide aunque no fuera suyo. Entendía que las cosas ocurrieron porque el fuego así lo quiso, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que alejarse de su lado para siempre. Quería intentarlo con ella, descubrir si tenían un futuro juntos.

Y ya no podría. Nunca. Y todo por ese maldito ser que la había matado.

—Amadi.

Odiaba a la vieja Dada. No soportaba que se empeñara en guiarlos a todos, que se guardara sus secretos y que tomara decisiones que afectaban a los demás. Por su culpa Yejide se había enredado con ese estúpido extranjero. Por su culpa, Yejide estaba muerta.

—Amadi.

—Váyase. ¿Es que no ve que estoy ocupado?

Que se fuera. No quería atacar a una anciana que traía a un bebé en brazos. Por más poderosa que fuera esa mujer, la ira había multiplicado su energía mágica hasta el infinito. Se sentía capaz de destrozarla con sólo un movimiento de varita.

—Esto es más importante.

Importante.

Amadi se estremeció brutalmente y dejó de cavar. De un salto, salió del agujero y dio dos largas zancadas hasta encarar a la vieja. Ni se fijó en el bebé. Ni siquiera escuchó su llanto. En ese momento, Amadi el Cazador era furia en estado puro. La magia oscilaba a su alrededor y amenazaba con descontrolarse.

—¡Deje de decir eso! ¡Nada era más importante que la vida de Yejide!

—¿Crees que a mí no me duele?

Amadi parpadeó y entonces comprendió algo. Esa desgraciada lo había sabido desde el principio y se lo había callado. Había sacrificado a Yejide por…

—¿Por qué? ¡Era su familia! ¡Sangre de su sangre! ¡Magia de su magia!

Dada apretó al bebé contra su pecho. La niña seguía llorando y, esa vez sí, Amadi sintió como el llanto le entraba por las orejas y se le clavaba dolorosamente en el cerebro.

—Hay cosas que deben hacerse por el bien de todos.

—¡Era Yejide!

—Y lamento muchísimo que haya tenido que pasar esto, pero así me lo dijeron las llamas. Y ellas nunca se equivocan.

Amadi retrocedió un paso. Si hubo un tiempo en el que sintió un inmenso respeto por aquella bruja, se lo había perdido por completo. No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera conociendo los secretos de la isla. Para él, que amó a Yejide como nunca amó a ninguna otra, era incomprensible.

—Debes saber, Cazador, que esto no ha acabado.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mira a esta niña, Amadi —Dada extendió las brazos y él tuvo que mirarla. Tenía la piel tan oscura como su madre, la cabeza cubierta por pelo negro y encrespado y dedos largos y finos—. En sus manos está nuestro destino.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Es sólo un bebé!

—El fuego me ha mostrado su futuro. Un día, nos salvará a todos y nuestra obligación es mantenerla segura hasta entonces.

—¿Nuestra obligación?

Dada volvió a acunar a la recién nacida, satisfecha porque Amadi estuviera más calmado.

—Entre todos los brujos de la isla, eres el más fuerte. Te necesito para que me ayudes con un ritual de protección. Te mostraré hechizos que no conoces y de los que no deberás hablar jamás.

Amadi miró a la niña. Tal vez fuera demasiado pequeña para afirmarlo categóricamente, pero se parecía a Yejide.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque sé que amabas a Yejide. Porque sé que amas todo lo que ella amaba. Y Yejide amaba a esta niña.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? Ni siquiera ha podido cogerla en brazos.

—Lo sé porque era su hija. Una madre ama a sus hijos aún antes de su nacimiento.

Amadi casi no respiró durante un largo minuto. El bebé ya no lloraba y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ya no la consideraba tan culpable de la muerte Yejide. No. Lo único que había hecho era nacer. La responsable era Dada. Maldita fuera.

—La ayudaré. Y cuidaré de ella.

A Yejide le hubiera gustado. Podría enseñarle a cazar, a nadar y a trepar a los árboles. Podría mantener viva la memoria de su madre y cumplir con las promesas que nunca había podido hacerle.

—Eso no será posible. La niña debe crecer lejos de la isla.

—¿Qué?

—El fuego me mostró cómo su padre se la llevaba en su barco. Y también el día de su regreso.

—Su regreso… —Amadi suspiró. Sentía que la ira había abandonado su cuerpo, sustituída solamente por la tristeza y la resignación—. ¿Cuándo será eso?

—Dentro de mucho tiempo. Cuando Zuri esté preparada.

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Las tablas de madera del muelle crujieron bajo sus pies. Era una noche tranquila y agradable. La noche ideal para que dos enamorados disfrutaran de aquel paraíso isleño. Pero Zuri estaba sola. Tan sólo la acompañaban dos marineros que, una vez cumplida su misión, regresaron de vuelta al barco.

No era el barco de su padre. A él no le hizo ni pizca de gracia saber que quería viajar hasta la isla y por eso lo había hecho por su cuenta. Si bien era cierto que nunca le había dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza a su progenitor, siempre había sido una joven independiente y no pensaba dejar que él le prohibiera nada.

Desde que empezaron los sueños, Zuri supo que debía ir hasta allí. En los últimos meses apenas había podido dormir, sufriendo unas pesadillas horribles que la acompañaban incluso cuando estaba despierta. Sabía que para entenderlas debía conocer sus raíces y, aunque le asustaba un poco no saber qué iba a encontrarse, jamás se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados.

—Eres igual que tu madre.

El hombre había salido de la nada. Llevaba una antorcha en la mano derecha y le sonreía afablemente. Zuri lo reconoció de inmediato porque lo había podido ver en sus sueños, pero en realidad no sabía quién era. Lo que si sabía era que debía confiar en él.

—Soy Amadi, el protector de la isla —El brujo inclinó la cabeza—. Bienvenida, Zuri Cattermole.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Si me acompañas, podremos hablar sobre ellas mientras cenamos con los demás.

Y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Zuri pensó que no tenía por qué obedecerle, pero de todas formas fue tras él. Estaba a punto de descubrir todo aquello que su padre no había podido o querido explicarle y se sentía impaciente.

Estaba frente a su nuevo futuro y, tal vez, en su nuevo hogar.

La isla.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Es que el límite de palabras está ahí y no quiero pasarme._

_Bueno, pues he probado con algo nuevo. Esta historia está dentro del universo de la Magia Hispanii, aunque no es Magia Hispanii propiamente dicho._

_Por si las dudas, debéis saber que Zuri es hija de Yejide y de Alfie Cattermole, personaje recurrente en mis fics de MH. ¡Y también es canon! Sí, es el hijo menor de Reginald y Mary Cattermole, aquella pareja de brujos que Ron, Hermione y Harry salvaron cuando Umbridge quería mandarla a ella a Azkaban acusada de robar la magia. Esos ;)_

_Creo que acabo de abrir un nuevo frente. Tengo muchas cosas en mente sobre la isla y ya iré trabajando con ellas en el futuro. Por el momento, me conformo con recibir algún review y tal y cual._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
